


Puppy Love

by JoJo



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a flea-ridden mattress on a warehouse floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for Valentine's Day 2006

"Bluuh... na... na..." said Starsky. "Na..." 

Hutch shifted. 

"Yeah?" he said into the dark. "Now what?" An hour or so ago it had been something profound about cheese. 

"Na-na," repeated Starsky fretfully in his sleep. 

Hutch dug his big toe into calf muscle, a tune suddenly jingling around in his head. Off the back of the tune and after a moment or two of concerted thinking, the lyrics came to him. "It's the saddest word, Starsk," he said with authority, waggling the toe. 

Starsky growled a bit, like a sleepy dog that got its head scratched. He rolled side to side and sent his partner sliding into the dip of the mattress. Hutch grappled to keep the negotiated space between them but it was a losing battle. "Surest way to break my heart," he went on, but that was all he could remember. Either he was going to get no sleep, or they'd have to curl up together like two puppies in a basket. He made to scramble off the mattress. 

"Please don't say it," Starsky muttered. 

"Hmm?..." Hutch paused with one leg out. "Right," he said, minimally amused at being in the middle of nowhere, carrying on a conversation with someone who was unconscious. "'s how the song goes. The saddest word I ever heard... please don't say it." For crying out loud, it was ten to one Starsky wouldn't even remember na-na in the morning. 

It was damn cold out from under the mess of makeshift blankets. Couple of hours to go before the job went down. An empty warehouse. A flea-ridden mattress on the floor. They had considered just sitting up all night, agreeing to sleep in shifts. But when it came down to it, they both needed the sleep. 

Defeated, Hutch flopped back, throwing the car-rugs and jackets over them both anew. He wriggled around, allowed his cold nose to burrow into the back of his sleeping partner's t-shirt, hunkering his body into the warmth. "Know the last line of that na-na song, Starsk?" he said, feeling a knobble of Starsky's vertebra through the cotton layer. 

A peaceful snore vibrated back in answer. 

_Yeah well... maybe I'll play it you sometime, you big lug._ Hutch yawned, and waggled his big toe again, soothingly this time, so as not to wake the puppy. 

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

> "Na-na is the saddest word I ever heard,  
> Baby don't say it, please don't say it.  
> Please don't go."
> 
>  
> 
> Na-na is the Saddest Word, The Stylistics, 1975


End file.
